A Family Matter
by Lon-Dubh
Summary: AU. 75 years after New Moon takes place, 75 years after Edward leaves Bella, Bella never told him her secret about what he really left behind. Now he comes in contact with another vampire, who is vaguely familiar, but it isn't who you might expect...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Note: This takes place about 75 years after New Moon ends, and Edward left Bella after he refused to change her. Years later, Edward comes in contact with a new vampire, but it's not who you might think….

Also, the first chapter starts a little slow, so bear with me…

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. (Sigh)

* * *

I sighed, idly twirling my pencil between my fingers and vaguely hearing the teacher drone on about the rock cycle, of all things. I was bored, mind numbingly bored. In a few months I would be graduating high school, for the fifth time. I've been in some sort of school for the majority of my odd 74 years, mainly due to the fact I was changed into a vampire just before my 18 birthday.

I wondered not for the first time why I was even bothering to go to high school yet again, but I only had a little more time remaining at Bradon High. Anyhow, it's not like I couldn't afford to lose a few months out of my endless existence.

It was just so _boring_.

I wondered where Bella was at the moment. My mother had told me a few months ago she was leaving for a while to travel, but she had been rather vague on the specifics, or what some people might call the necessities; like where she was actually going. She had been restless of late.

Because I was only a human year younger than my mother when I was Changed, in public we have always acted like friends rather than mother and daughter. We mostly treated each other as very close friends anyhow, Bella is only 19 years older than I, and when you are approaching 100, that time difference doesn't seem so significant.

Bella was still a human when I was born; I was the product of her affair with a vampire. Shortly after my father left, without even knowing I existed, Bella was bitten by a vampire she happened to cross in the streets of Seattle. She Changed me at my request just before I turned 18, understanding on some intimate level how it would feel to age alone without a person who was very important to you.

Both of us had started perfecting our self-control early on (we feed off of only animals) but it was very difficult. Occasionally one of us slipped up; but neither of us has made that mistake in decades.

The bell ringing brought me sharply back to my high school world, and I realized people were filing past me to go to lunch. I suppressed my annoyance as the vast majority of the males gave me furtive glances as they passed. I should be well used to reactions like this, they found me inhumanly beautiful. If only they knew how right they were.

I sat at my own lunch table as usual. Humans may find me attractive, but their instincts tell them to stay well away from me; so they mostly try to avoid me without ever realizing exactly why.

I picked up my unbitten apple with long white fingers. It was just another prop, in a world made of props put on for the humans that surrounded me. I forced myself to not think of feeding, my throat was dry and venom flowed into my mouth. I frowned to myself, wondering if I was alright for the rest of the day. Yes, I decided, but not feeding before tomorrow was out of the question.

I looked back down at the apple. Props. After I graduated, perhaps I would take an extended trip. Bella wasn't the only one getting restless with small town life.

I dumped my uneaten lunch into the trash and began to walk swiftly from the lunchroom. That is when I practically ran into them.

There were 5 of them, all of them vampires, all of them with the light golden eyes that showed they did not feed off of people. But that wasn't the reason I stopped dead in front of them, my eyes widened in shock.

They had all paused as well, staring at me. I ignored most of them, my gaze focused solely on the reason for my reaction.

The handsome vampire I had seen only in old photographs, the vampire that had broken my mother's heart.

My father…


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**: The second chapter starts speeding up, but it still might be a little boring. (Laughs nevously) It will get better, I promise.

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, last time I checked my ID, my name was not Stephanie Meyer, so I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters in it. (sighs again)

* * *

Edward's POV:

My family and I had arrived in the cafeteria of our new school not realizing there was another vampire in town; indeed it was rather surprising that Alice hadn't Seen her.

She possessed inhuman beauty and grace as well as impossibly pale skin all that mark our kind, her copper hair waving around her flawless and hauntingly familiar face. Her eyes were a dark onyx, marking that she was thirsty, but a slight rim of golden brown around her pupils told me she was similar to us in her eating habits, not feeding off of humans. But she had stopped dead in surprise, and I sensed there was something more beyond her reaction than practically running into 5 possible hostile vampires.

Her dark eyes bored directly into mine, holding a faint recognition as if she had known me from somewhere. But I am quite sure we have never met. Her expression held surprise and a hint of amazement, but there was the barest flicker of deep anger deep within her gaze. I instinctively reached out to probe her thoughts. I almost physically recoiled when I realized that I couldn't hear what she was thinking. That had only happened once before, with Bella….

_No don't think about her_, I chided myself. _You very likely ruined her life;, how guilty I feel about that now! She is probably dead by this time, and I can't bring myself to check. If she is still alive, it would bring back horribly painful memories for her, I couldn't bear to hurt my angel a third time. Sometime you'll have to learn to let go…_

Pain ripped through my unbeating heart as my thoughts turned towards my love of long ago.

I wretched my consciousness back to the present and to the strange vampire before me. Looking at her facial features again, I felt a sense of déjà vu, and a powerful emotion I couldn't quite identify swept through me.

Just as I felt I might fall within her gaze, she turned and fled suddenly, bordering the verge of being too swift to be human. She was obviously still aware of the human witnesses surrounding us to hold herself back, but I sensed she was dangerously close to being out of control. Something about my family had deeply shaken her. I suppressed the feeling that it wasn't my family she had a problem with, it was _me_.

I glanced back at my siblings. All of them wore an expression of puzzlement. When I picked up Alice's thoughts I knew that she was worrying about why she hadn't Seen the other vampire.

"What was that," Emmett asked surprised. My brothers and sisters had all turned to eye me speculatively by now.

"I couldn't hear any of her thoughts," I explained to them.

"But the only other person's mind you could never read was Bel-" Emmett cut his dialogue off sharply as Alice elbowed him in, _hard,_ in the ribs. Emmett shot me an apologetic look. I shrugged and turned away, trying to act nonchalant. In fact I felt jumpy and restless. None of my siblings had slipped and mentioned Bella in front of me in more than a decade. Hearing her name brought on a strange combination of love and guilt.

"We should contact her, either way," Alice piped in, finally having turned her thoughts away from her inability to see the vampire in her visions. "We definitely need to tell Carlisle in the very least." All of us nodded in agreement as we sat down at a plastic table. I frowned as humans' thoughts flickered unbidden into my mind.

_My math homework-_

_can't believe he would actually do that-_

_wonder what was wrong with her?_

I stiffened as I received an image of the mysterious vampire. I quickly focused on the consciousness that had thought about her, phasing all the other thoughts away.

_doesn't usually act like that. What does Alyse White have against the new kids?_

I smiled slightly as I realized how much I couldn't probably find out about her during the day. How much of it was just gossip, or tales of her own creation, was another thing entirely. Her name was Alyse; well a name was a start.

I smiled grimly. I had made up my mind I would find out all I could about Alyse White.

* * *

**So what do you think? I would really appreciate it if you would review, but I won't force you to, because I'm not obsessive compulsive like that...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **I know reading so far may have been boring for you, and you only have one more chapter of boringness left until I actually get to the plot!!! But I just want to say it is **not** my fault. I have to set up the story before I can write the plot or readers would hate me even more than they do now.

**Disclaimer:** If for some reason you didn't read my disclaimers for the past two chapters, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it.

* * *

Alyse's POV:

I was running at top speed through the forest breathing deeply and trying vainly to control my tormented emotions. I shouldn't have reacted like that. Why had I?

I never really considered meeting the vampire who was my father. The man who had broken my mother's heart and abandoned her. The man who I merely recognized by worn photographs, the man I knew Bella still continued to love; even after all he had done to her, even after all these years…

Hypothetically, I knew I might eventually meet my father, there just weren't that many vampires in the world, and in one way or another we are pulled towards each other. But that was always hypothetical, always just a general idea of what might, _might_ occur in the future. I didn't know how to handle it now that it had.

He had left Bella just before she had realized she was expecting me. Bella had thought Alice would have Seen me, but apparently she never had. Bella could have tracked Edward down after becoming a vampire, could have told him he had a child. But for reasons of her own, she never had.

_Did she think Edward wouldn't love me, wouldn't accept me? Or did she just not think he would accept her, and she would be parted from one of the only things keeping her from committing suicide?_ For one reason or another, Bella did not ever intend to have my father involved in my life.

I wasn't ready to face the father that didn't even know of my existence, who likely didn't even realize that Bella wasn't dead. But... He didn't know who I was. I could quietly disappear from this town, it wouldn't take more than a few hours to obliterate any evidence that I had ever been here. I rejected that idea quickly. Bella wouldn't be able to find me whenever she eventually came back, and why should I have to leave? _I have already been here for two years before they, or rather _he_ came. _If I realized my thought process sounded like the reasoning of a 4 year old, I didn't want to admit it to myself.

I could pretend I was just another vampire, he would never know who I really was. Bella hadn't wanted him to know about me for a reason, and I would protect that reason as hard as I could; I wouldn't allow him to know more about me. _Besides, I am rather curious about him. _

_Well, father, you came a little bit late didn't you? I might actually learn to like you, but I will always love Bella. She was the one who raised me, who would never abandon me…_

Speaking of Bella, she had never truly told me a lot about the Cullens, it was a painful memory for her.

I smiled crookedly, perhaps now was a very good time for Bella to be away. I didn't want to know what she would do if she ever met Edward Cullen again. _I just hope she doesn't come back from her travels too soon…

* * *

_

Edward' POV:

I lay on the comfortable couch in my room, studying the ceiling with a frown. Her name was Alyse White, but I had never managed to pick up her middle name. She was a senior who lived in a house just beyond the outskirts of town limits. Supposedly she had been sent here by her mother two years ago because her mother was a missionary about to embark upon dangerous work and didn't want to put her daughter at risk. When I had told my family, none of them had believed her story about her missionary mother. She very likely fabricated it herself as a cover-up.

The people in school knew frustratingly little about her after that point. She did not associate with them, not that they hadn't tried to get her to, and most of the time kept herself carefully distanced from everyone at the school. A wise move, and not very surprising. Still, it was extremely frustrating in this case nonetheless.

If we wanted to know more about her, we would have to get that information from Alyse herself.

I winced slightly remembering her expression, and wondered if she would show up at school tomorrow at all.

Something about her face, her expression nagged annoyingly at my consciousness. There was something disturbingly familiar about her, and if she hadn't decided to take a one way flight to another country, I wanted to discover why she made me so anxious.

I wondered yet again how I would talk to her. I _wouldn't be the least surprised to find she refuses to talk. Now more than ever I wish I could read her mind_. I found it more than a little disturbing that I could not. What I found even more disturbing still was her unusual reaction. What was it about us, or rather, me, made her do that???

Who was I to her? I didn't know, but I fully intended to find out.

* * *

**Please, please review! I know I said I wouldn't force you to because I'm not obsessive compulsive, but maybe I lied. I won't write any more chapters until I recieve 6 reviews, or until I decide I'm bored of waiting. Either one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it, but I _do _own Alyse (yeah, I can actually say I _own_ a character!)

* * *

I smiled as I surveyed the sky. It was dark and gloomy, ensuring that my father and his, or also,_ my_ family would be in school today. Last night had been long, shortened only by my brief hunting trip I knew would only sate my thirst for a few days.

I left early; I wanted to be at the school before the Cullens were. The drive was slow, mainly due to my old and used (numerous times) car. I, unlike some people, could restrain myself from buying cars that cost as much as a house for the sake of remaining inconspicuous.

I parked the car at the edge of the school lot, near the woods, and smiled as I surveyed the other cars there. None of them were the Cullens'. I began to walk into my first period class when I froze dead.

A deeply unpleasant odor was blown into my face. Judging from where the wind was coming from, it had originated in the forest. I whipped around, eyeing the dark recesses between the trees warily. I knew that scent; though I hadn't smelled it for a very long time. _Werewolf_. And probably more than one.

I cursed for a solid five minutes (in 3 different languages), as I strained to pick up the smell again. Gone. I didn't know whether to be relieved or anxious. _Great, now on top of everything else there's a werewolf pack running around there somewhere. Stupid, immature mutts. Bella was always annoyed how biased I am against them, but she's not here right now. _

I paused again. The only reason they probably hadn't attacked me was because the Cullens were here; and they didn't dare take on a coven that powerful. I shuddered slightly. _What if the Cullens hadn't showed up? It's possible I would be dog meat by now._

I ground my teeth in frustration. I had wanted to be politely distant with my father's family, not getting too involved with them. Now it seems we were all entangled together _already_. I checked the parking lot again. No new cars had showed up. Shrugging, I put the werewolves out of my mind, for the time being at least.

I was lounging in the shade of one of the massive trees that dominated the landscape when they showed up in their rather expensive car. All five of them filed out of the car, and caught sight of my leaning casually against my tree. Even from this distance I could read the surprise on some of their faces. They probably thought I would have skipped town.

I resisted the urge to walk out and intercept them, forcing them to come to me, instead of the other way around. Two of them with golden hair hesitated, but the small one with the pixie-like features glided over quickly. Edward followed closely behind her, his bronze hair brilliant against the background of gray sky. My stomach gave a small flip as I realized that was exactly like_ my_ hair.

"Alice Cullen," the first female with the black hair said in a flute-like voice, extending her hand.

I studied her for a second, before talking her offered hand and replying, "Alyse White." The rest of her family had followed in behind her, and all were eyeing speculatively, as if afraid I might bolt at any instant. _Which I did. _I reminded myself.

I forced my face to remain carefully neutral when everyone was introducing themselves, but I must have slipped when shook hands with Edward because he eyed me extremely oddly. _This is my father_, I kept reminding myself. _The father who must never know I exist. _

"We're new, obviously. We didn't know there were any other vampires in the area, or we wouldn't have just sprung on you like that." Alice was explaining.

I nodded and forced myself to speak. "I've been here for a while, two years actually. I moved down from Canada. My mother's a _missionary_," I couldn't resist adding, keeping a perfectly straight face and sober tone. I didn't even realize I'd made a joke until the words were out of my mouth.

Alice and Emmett started laughing, and the golden haired male, Jasper, cracked a smile. Edward was still eyeing me strangely, but shifted his gaze away when I met his eyes.

"Did you make that up?" Emmett asked curiously.

I smile despite myself. I had taken an instant liking to the very, very large vampire. "Actually, I had a different story, but one way or another the 'missionary' version of events surfaced and was accepted, and I wasn't about to correct their misconception." I glanced at Edward briefly before returning my gaze to Emmett. "Anyhow, I'm not that melodramatic. I mean, a _missionary_?"

Emmett chortled again, and there was a brief uncomfortable pause before the beautiful blond vampire whose name was Rosalie spoke up, rather coolly. "So why did you run yesterday?"

There was an abrupt silence in which Alice shot an angry glance at her sister. I smiled, adding just a touch of venom to my words. "My, aren't we the diplomat?" I asked, and a few of the Cullens winced. I used that time to think of a plausible cover story while mentally kicking myself for not thinking to make up one earlier. "Really, I've had some, ahhh, _problems_ with a few vampires as of late. There were five of you. If you took a dislike to me you could have torn me to shreds." I added more ice to my cool voice and directed my last comment at Rosalie. "I'm sure you would have had _no problem_ with charming all the males in the room to make them think I attacked you first." Rosalie looked angry, and Emmett who was her husband I recalled, shifted slightly. _I might have pushed that a little far_, I realized too late. But I kept staring at Rosalie intensely, and she eventually shifted her gaze elsewhere.

"Well, you _have_ to do something with me Alyse, promise you will," Alice smiled hopefully, a picture of innocence.

A narrowed my eyes at her doubtfully for a few moments. "What is it?"

"You have to go _shopping_ with me!!!"

I stared at her open mouthed for a moment; completely shocked at her change of conversation. One moment I was insulting a member of her family, the next she was inviting me shopping. "I am not going shopping Alice," I answered again before I could stop myself.

She stared at me pouting, as if we had been life-long friends. I considered giving in, I genuinely liked Alice. Sensing an easy victory, Alice added a pitiful "please..." and I relented nodding my acquiescence.

Before I realized what she was doing, Alice had swept me into a hug before gliding away. I stared at her quickly retreating back for a moment before turning around at Emmett's chuckle.

"What?" I snapped, annoyed.

He chortled again, shaking his head. "Typical Alice. She just trapped you into going _shopping_ with her, and for her that is an existence long commitment." He chortled again, and I noticed the rest of the family had joined in. "That's why she left so quickly," he continued on in a matter-of-fact tone, "so you couldn't change your mind."

I narrowed my eyes and decided walking away was the best approach to this situation. I turned to leave and a sudden thought occurred to me. They didn't know about the werewolves. I halted, turning halfway.

"Oh, there's something you might like to know, while I'm talking to you." They had all turned quickly back to me, Edward in particular for some reason seemed extremely tense. "Don't go out into the woods alone, or at least, don't go far."

"Why not?" Jasper asked a slight touch of alarm in his voice.

I smile slightly, and answered in the same tone Emmett had just used on me. "Werewolves." I turned to leave, and an arm gripped mine. I turned to see it was Edward. He was close, very close.

"What," he practically hissed. "There are werewolves there? What have you been doing, here all _alone_?"

I stared at his concerned eyes and felt a strong rush of anger and affection for my father. He was worried about me. Why I didn't know, I had only even known him for a day or so. I smiled bitterly, thinking of a past experience, one he obviously hadn't been there to help me through.

I pried his fingers from my arm, smiling grimly. "Oh, I know all about werewolves Edward. Don't necessarily worry about _me_." I walked in the direction of my next class, practically feeling his intense and now probably confused gaze on my back. I turned around after a few moments, and all of them were gone, headed for their own classes.

I smiled. _Not too bad for my second encounter with my father. _

That was when the same scent hit me again, harder. I sucked in air as if I had lost my breath. The scent had blown in from the forest again. And it was fresh. Surely the werewolves hadn't been _watching_ me…

* * *

**Please tell me if you like my story! Also, tell me if you would rather have short chapters that are updated a lot, or longer chapters that will take longer to post.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** I really hope you are enjoying the story so far, this is when it really gets interesting. Also, for those of you who were wondering, Alyse is pronounced Aleese.

**Dislaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it, but Alyse is mine, so hands off.

* * *

I watched the female bloodsucker at her school through narrowed eyes, cursing softly. The pack had been excited to find her; she was alone and would have made good practice for the young members of the pack. It vastly complicated matters that the new coven showed up. The pack was strong, but not strong enough to take on eight vampires.

I cursed again. We could eventually separate them, pick them off. Subtlety and espionage wasn't the style of a werewolf. But if that was what it would take to corner one of the filthy bloodsuckers, preferably the female with bronze hair, than that was exactly what the pack would do…

* * *

Edward's POV:

It was a rare sunny day outside, forcing us not to attend school. Hearing Alice's laugh as Alyse knocked on the door and entered the house put a strange mixture of happiness and annoyance into my smile.

It had been a few weeks since I had met her, but I was hardly closer to solving the mystery of Alyse White than I had been the first day. She had fit in well with our family, and all of us had taken a strong liking to her; especially Alice and Carlisle. Rosalie wasn't so outgoing with Alyse, but the fireworks between them had abated somewhat.

I had found that I really liked Alyse. Something about her made me wish to be around her; her personality was both airy and yet enigmatic. I smiled in remembrance at the expression on Alyse's face when she had returned from a shopping with Alice, carrying what seemed to be an entire department store worth of clothes.

For all we liked her, and presumably she liked us; she always kept a strange distance, from me in particular. She would not discuss her past or where she came from, and she regularly declined our offers for her to stay with us, always returning to her lonely house.

I had seen her many times studying my face curiously, as if she was looking for something, and she shied away from me more than any other member of the family. I knew so much more abut her and yet still nothing at all. Her likes and dislikes, her hate to go shopping, her habits and her sense of humor. And yet each time I saw her, I had a strange sense of something about her that nagged strongly at my senses. I realized one day that she vaguely reminded me of myself; but there was also something more.

It disturbed me how important it seemed to me to solve the riddle of who Alyse really was. I had found myself more than once pondering why I cared so much, and considered the idea of letting it be. I had never followed though with it though, and I knew I never would. For some reason or another, I simply had to find out about what Alyse was hiding.

I walked down the stairs from my room quickly, pausing in the doorway of the entrance way. Alyse stood with her back towards me, her hair tied up into a loose ponytail. She was laughing at Alice, and Alice scowled at her.

"The only reason you're so happy is it's sunny so I can't go shopping," Alice complained.

"I don't have a problem with your shopping, I have a problem with your tendency to drag me along and buy every single thing that fits me. I have bought more clothes in the past three weeks than I have in the past three decades."

Only subtle hints dropped unthinkingly into casual conversations like this one gave me any clue about her past. I knew Alyse was more than fifty years old and had been to five different high schools in her existence. Other than that, I had managed to find out surprisingly little about her. It hampered my progress that for one reason or another, Alyse seemed to have a problem with being alone with me. _More unsolved mysteries_.

Alyse turned around as I entered the room and smiled guardedly. She turned back to Alice before I could even smile in return. "I'll have to go hunting tonight."

"What about the werewolves?" I interrupted quietly.

She paused, frowning slightly. "I haven't caught a scent of them in weeks, they may have decided there were too many of us and moved on. Anyhow, I've been in my house alone for the past few nights. If they were still around, they would have ambushed me by now. I'm not planning on going far." She smiled crookedly.

A sudden thought occurred to me as Alice and Alyse quietly exited the room. _What did she have in her house? Maybe nothing, but likely she had some sort of information about herself. She would be gone hunting for a few hours, I could enter her house and… But no, what if she found out? Her trust in me is slim already; she might not forgive me if she discovered me snooping in business she didn't want to be explored. But this is an opportunity to find out about her…_ I shook my head violently and asked myself for the thousandth why I cared so much. I simply didn't understand it. What I did know was that it was very, very important to me in some way.

_So perhaps tonight, when she's gone…

* * *

_

**HAHA. I thought about ending the chapter here but decided that'd be a little short. Just an added bonus for you.**

* * *

Her house was completely dark as I snuck around the perimeter, searching carefully for any signs of life. None. I would have to do this quickly; she could be back as soon as an hour from now…

Carefully, I jumped in through an open window, the sound of my landing muffled by a thick carpet. Inside was dark, but I could easily see the interior was plain. I walked silently through the rooms: A kitchen, family room, spare room; I paused as I came to her bedroom. If she had anything about herself, it would be here somewhere.

Slowly I explored her room, but on first glance it appeared as empty and plain as the rest of the house. I opened her closet, wincing as the door squeaked with protest. I muffled a laugh as I looked at all the clothes, price tags still attached, that Alice had bought her.

A slight glimmer in the bottom of my vision caught my eye, and I looked to see a plain wooden box with silver trimming shoved into the corner. Moonlight reflected off the silver as I carefully removed the box, and placed it gently on the bed.

My anticipation increased as I swiftly opened the lid of the container. My heart sunk temporarily, only old documents filled the interior. I picked up a slip of paper yellowed by age and turned it over.

I couldn't stop my yelp of surprise at what I saw.

A picture of Bella, my Bella, my angel; stared back at me. She looked slightly different, and there was a deep sadness in her eyes. Her face blurred before me and I realized I was trembling violently. _Why does Alyse have a picture of Bella?_

Quickly I shifted through some other documents: a few pictures and newspaper clippings, some almost illegible any more. My hand contacted with something hard and I withdrew a slim journal from the box. Opening to the first page I looked at the messy scrawl I instantly recognized as Bella's handwriting. It read….

_I don't know how I'm going to survive. He left me again. The pain is worse than before, I know I won't be able to survive; I don't feel any need to even keep breathing…_

The entries continued like this for a few pages before I came to a new entry

_I can't believe this is happening. I'm pregnant. And I haven't been with anyone since Edward… But he's gone; he doesn't even know I carry his child. It's the thought of my baby that is the only thing keeping me from committing suicide even as I write this._

I gasped in shock. Bella, pregnant? I had a child? How was Alyse involved in this? I felt a shiver of insight but ignored it and kept reading, noticing the next entry was months later.

_I have a baby girl. She is so perfect. Her hair is the same bronze color as Edward's was, and it hurts a little to look at her. I am still hurt by Edward's abandonment, but I will survive, for the sake of my daughter. I will never allow Edward to know she exists. My reasons are complicated and very personal, very hard to put into words. Edward hurt me so badly; I don't know how he would take having a child. Would he accept her? Would he love and want to take her away from me? If he would ever meet her when she is older, I couldn't bear it if he hurt her like he hurt me. I will never let Edward realize he has a child. I will always protect my daughter, my Alyse… _

My hand was trembling so violently that I dropped the book. Alyse was my daughter? I couldn't get past the utter and complete shock of this revelation. And Bella had never told me. I felt a flare of resentment against her and immediately felt guilty beyond imagining. _Of course she wouldn't want to tell me. It's all my fault…_

And another thing I hadn't considered. _Alyse was a vampire. Did I dare to believe that Bella was possibly still alive…? How would I face Alyse after this, how would I face my family?_ I felt a horrible surge of guilt wash over me. _How could I have been so arrogant, so cruel???_ And now I never got to see my daughter grow up, I never got to see her when she was a human. I was never there to protect her.

_She knows it too. That's why she ran away. That's why she's so distant especially with me. How must of it been for her to run into the man she had never met who was her father, who didn't even realize she existed??? _

I looked through the box again. There was a picture of Bella holding a baby girl, another of a bright haired toddler smiling at the camera. My fingers scraped the bottom of the box and I felt a desolation fill me. I wanted to see more about the daughter I had never know, more about the woman I had abandoned. I wanted to rip apart the house to find something, anything….

_How could I deal with this???_

My mind was still in turmoil as I heard a faint noise behind me and a soft hiss.

"What the _Hell_ do you think you're doing???"

* * *

**I know, it's a cliff hanger, but that makes it more interesting doesn't it? (laughs nervously and backs away from crowd of angry cliff hanger writer haters) But I do hope you are enjoying it, and please, please REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not wasting my time and yours by writing another dislaimer, If you can't read them you wouldn't be on this site, or if you can read them and the message hasn't gotten to you yet, well... I'm not liscensed in psycoanalysis...**

* * *

Edward's POV:

I jumped up and almost collapsed with relief when I saw who it was.

"Alice," I managed to gasp.

"What the hell are you doing here Edward?" she repeated angrily. "And don't even try to change the topic by asking why I'm here; you know perfectly well I just had a vision of it."

I let myself fall into the bed. "Alice, I had to look, and I realized…" My voice dwindled off into nothing.

"Realized what?" she snapped again, glaring at me. "And it had better be good Edward, because Alyse is my friend and I know she doesn't want us over here, prying into her things…"

With shaking hands I rummaged in the box and pulled out a slip of paper I knew would explain better than any spoken words could. Alice snatched it from my hand and began reading aloud the birth certificate.

_Alyse Renee Swan_

_Born: March 4, 2007_

_Mother: Isabella Marie Swan_

Alice gasped, her eyes going wide with shock. "Keep reading," I snapped impatiently.

_Father: Edward Masen Cullen_

I heard the slight flutter of the document falling to the ground and realized Alice had dropped it in surprise. I was turned away from her, unwilling to look my sister in the eyes. I was guilty, so ashamed and so guilty.

"No…" I heard Alice murmur faintly.

"Yes," I answered, no trace of anger left in my voice. There was only the cold desolation of guilt left. I rested my forehead on my knees, and knew that if I had still been human, I would be crying. "I never knew and… I just left her behind. Bella, my Bella, I just left her to raise her child, _our_ child, alone. I wasn't there for her, to help, to support her. I left my child and the mother of my child all alone when they needed me most. I never even got to see my daughter while she was still human. I wasn't there to protect her and…" I didn't go on, I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and raked my fingers through my hair. The same kind of hair my daughter had. I suddenly realized where I knew Alyse's features. _Bella's daughter looked a lot like her…_

I felt Alice's cold arms wrap around me. She understood better than most how I was feeling right now. I had left Bella for her own good, and to save her soul; and I ended up hurting her probably beyond repair and leaving her pregnant on top of that. I could just imagine Bella's tortured face as she was writing in that journal; just see the raw agony in her eyes.

"What do we do?" Alice asked her voice for once small and uncertain.

I finally turned around to look at her. "I- I don't know," I faltered. Alyse didn't want me to know. _Bella _didn't want me to know. But I don't see how I could possibly act the same… She my daughter. I missed so much, and I…"

"Edward Masen Cullen," Alice interrupted me suddenly, her voice once more composed. "I understand how extremely guilty you are feeling right now, but it isn't like you've lost your daughter. Alyse is still here; you can still talk to her, know her… Now that I think on it, she seems to have inherited a few of your more annoying attributes." Alice paused for a moment and then added softly, "She's a lot like Bella."

"I know."

"Wait," Alice interrupted again. Who turned her? Could Bella still be-"

"Alive?" I whispered. "That question is going to haunt me until I know the answer. Actually, a lot is going to haunt me until I know the answer…" I paused again, going on uncertainly. "But Alyse may not want to talk to me. She didn't want me to know. That's why she ran away on the first day, why she distanced herself from our family. She didn't want me to know. Now I do. Maybe she just doesn't want _me_; want me to be her father."

Alice stared at me for a few moments before replying. "She may be angry Edward; she may never have known you as a father. But she likes our family, she likes you. It's not all bad Edward. You and her still have eternity to make-up and get to know one another. We need to tell our family, anyway." Alice shot me a reassuring look as I blanched. "Don't worry, after they get over the shock, they'll be thrilled. I know I am. I have a _niece_!" She squealed with sudden delight, and seized my wrist, pulling me up. "But we should hurry. Alyse won't be gone hunting for that much longer, and unless you want her to come back from being gone a few hours to realize her long-lost father had broken into her house and uncovered her deepest secret, than I suggest we get a move on."

I nodded and we both headed towards the window and jumped out into the dark night. I still felt immensely guilty, for all the time I had left, I hadn't been there when I should have been.

"So, let's go break it to Carlisle and Esme they're grandparents!" Alice chimed, and I nodded slowly, remorse still clouding my thoughts. I was about to run into the forest when Alice seized my wrist again.

"It's never too late Edward," she whispered, and then turned and disappeared into the dark forest.

* * *

**OKAY. That was cliff hanger #1, but you still get another, better one soon…**

* * *

Bella's POV:

I stared out the window and heard the bells of a nearby chapel ringing. I had been traveling the world, in a futile attempt to escape my past, to force myself to feel better. I had left Alyse a few months ago, simply saying I'd be back.

_Alyse_. My daughter, I remember so well her face when she was born, even though it had happened when I was still a human. I cherished that memory deeply, and while wishing I would keep it forever, I also hoped some things I would be able to forget in time…

Edward leaving me. It had hurt beyond description. I knew that I would not survive it again. Charlie had been lost between a deep, unwavering hatred for Edward and concern for me. Perhaps he knew I wouldn't be able to take it again...

A few weeks after Edward left, I was deeper in depression than I had ever been. No light reached me in my life; all my days were an empty, lonely chasm, far too deep for light to trickle in. Charlie had taken me to the hospital, in a vain attempt to try to help me. And it did, but not in the way he had expected.

I still remember sitting in the plastic chair when the doctor returned. I hadn't payed much attention all throughout the exam. What did it matter if I was healthy, I knew I would die soon anyhow…

But then the doctor had informed me I was pregnant. It had taken a minute to reach me. I knew instantly that it was Edward's child; there was no other person… From that moment when the news registered, I forced myself to live, forced myself to be healthy, to be happy. For my child's sake.

Charlie was almost had an apoplectic fit when he realized that not only was I _pregnant_, the father of my child had ditched me, _again._ But he had helped me, supported me, and he had loved Alyse just as much as I when she had finally came.

She was such a wonderful child, but sometimes when I saw her toddling around, it hurt to look at her. She had Edward's same wonderful bronze hair, his same crooked smile…

And then I was changed. I was attacked in Seattle on a back alleyway; Angela was babysitting Alyse. The young vampire was distracted before he could finish me off, and I was left in a dirty alleyway, screaming in agony for a day or so before the police found me.

Charlie had come to the hospital, to see me. I was sleeping when the transformation was finally over, when my heart stopped beating. The doctors had declared me dead, and I awoke in a morgue, lying out, and ready to be buried. I knew I had to get away before I hurt someone, and I fled deep into the forest.

It caused a shocking story to hear that my body had disappeared, and I knew Charlie must have been upset. He had loved me. And now I was gone, or gone in a way that he could not be there with me.

He raised Alyse for a few years, and I was alone perfecting my control. It was hard, but I managed. I talked to my daughter all of the time (Charlie had hired me as a childcare helper) And I shared all of her important moments with her. Charlie loved me, and I often caught him staring at me, and once he had murmured, "Just looks so much like my Bella…"

Alyse was 15 when Charlie died. I took her with me, and finally told her the truth: that I was her mother, and a vampire, and why I had to be away. I told her little about her father, or any of the Cullen's. The memory was still as fresh and painful then as it is now.

I changed Alyse when she was seventeen; I had understood her pleas to let her know me for eternity; having had similar arguments with Edward myself.

We moved around a lot after her transformation, and we were happy together. I had always dreaded meeting Edward by chance, but I never did.

I had been extremely restless in the small town we had been living in, and so decided to leave for a while. _I miss Alyse,_ I realized while staring out the window into Boston harbor.

_Perhaps it is time to return…

* * *

_

**OKAY cliff hanger #2 (don't you guys all love me???) Tell me what you think about the story, and also whether you hate me yet or not...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I know this chapter is pretty short; but give me a break, I'm posting them at rush pace. Also, I just felt this part of the story deserved a chapter all on its own. This chapter is my favorite so far, I wrote it really intensely; and I think it turned out half good, so I hope you enjoy...**

**Also, If for some reason you didn't get my little message about Disclaimers, than go back to chapter 6 because I'm not repeating it. **

* * *

Alyse POV:

I walked back into my house, smiling to myself. I had been on edge all evening, thinking about the werewolves; and hunted as fast as I possibly could to return. I hated to admit it to myself, but I wanted to see the Cullens again. I liked them far too much.

My good mood was shattered in an instant as I walked into the house and recognized a familiar smell. It wasn't a werewolf; it was one of the Cullens. I pulled my lips back into a silent snarl and raced upstairs. I lunged at the closet in my room and practically yanked the door out of the wall in my haste.

The box was out of place.

I stared at it for a moment, not knowing whether to be angry, nervous, or even sad. I cursed myself silently. I should have realized this would happen; I couldn't keep it a secret forever. I was foolish to think I could get to know my father secretly, without him or anyone else realizing exactly what game I played.

I wondered how he took it. Shock, amazement, perhaps anger. Suddenly I was so mad I could hardly breathe (not that I needed to). How dare they come here! How dare they pry! Hadn't he and his family caused enough damage already? They had to put a dark spot on my mother's existence, and now they moved onto mine.

I could leave. Go away, somewhere they would never find me. But I was too angry to think rationally. I wanted to go yell, to scream at my dear father…

I smiled suddenly. _Why shouldn't I? Why shouldn't I go over there and tell them exactly what I thought of them?_ Part of myself was telling me to stay calm, be rational. There are other ways to solve things than to through tantrums like immature two-year olds. Unfortunately for the Edward, that part of me was not very strong. I could push it back with hardly any effort whatsoever.

I rarely got mad, not like this. _You really want to know who I am?_ I thought mercilessly. I snarled and swept the contents of the box into my arms, and jumped out my window. Before my conscience had another chance to tell me to stop and think things over, I was speeding away towards the Cullens.

* * *

There house was fully lit, and I heard sudden movement inside. They had heard me coming. They all knew.

I swept open the door, and entered smoothly, my lips pulled back into a snarl. I knew I looked absolutely lethal, even for a vampire. _Perfect. _They were all standing there, in the entrance, looking excited and nervous. Edward stood a little to the side, and his eyes snapped to mine instantaneously.

They were studying me, looking for resemblances; seeing how I would react. Most of them looked a little surprised at the extent of my anger. Alice looked a little scared and hurt, and I felt a momentary stab of regret for doing this, but only momentary.

Without bothering with the formalities, I walked smoothly up the Edward. His dark eyes studied me. There were so many conflicting emotions in his face I didn't even try to fully decipher his expression.

I snarled, and threw the contents of the box they had so recently looked through at his face. Pictures, newspaper clippings, documents and a journal went flying everywhere and scattered on the floor. There was dead silence in the room.

"What is it, _Father_?" I snarled mercilessly, both hating and loving myself for the pain I was trying to cause him. "You were so curious before, to look through the contents of my life; what's stopping you now? You were so curious about me weren't you? Well here's your answer! I even brought it to you! Are you happy now?"

He began to open his mouth, and I could feel the intensity of the gazes of the rest of the family.

"I didn't want to- I-"He faltered for a moment. "We just want to be your family."

I laughed, it a horrible sound even to my own ears, mocking and cold, bordering the edge of hysteria. "You're a little late aren't you? _Now_ you decide you want to get involved in something that has to do with Bella." I smiled viciously as he flinched. "_Now_ you want to mend to consequences of your actions. You want to be my family?" I turned to glare at all of them, and found they were staring at me completely frozen. "My mother, the _only_ person who was there for me, who _didn't_ abandon me; who would _never_ abandon me, is my only family. You are another just group of vampires who realized a little too late that what you do can hurt the people you do it to, or it can come back and hurt you instead." Even I was a little shocked by the cold venom in my voice, but I hid that reaction very well.

I turned to leave, and I heard Edward call out behind me. "Alyse wait,"

I whipped back around and snarled. "No more waiting. I am not the child I once was, wishing my fairy tale would come true, and my father would come and find me, and we would live happily ever after. No more saying you're sorry,_ now_. What you did to me is _nothing_ compared to what you did to Bella. I hate you for my own sorrow, but I hate you even more for her pain."

I paused and drew in a breath, using part of the phrase Edward himself once used. "A clean break will heal in time, even if it may never be the same. But a mangled wound, messy and bloody, will always be there. The wound will keep bleeding, keep causing you pain when you least expect it. The scars will never go away, never stop hurting; even when you ignore it. I'd say you've caused enough wounds, enough scarring." I growled a tone of deep menace in the tone even _I_ have never heard.

"Sometimes it's too late. Too late even to help the bleeding stop." I glared at Edward, and then at the rest of the Cullens, feeling both terribly ashamed and sad, but also triumphant. "You are not my father. You are not my family. I hope you enjoy the rest of you existence."

With that I swept angrily from the room, not even looking back, and knowing that all seven of them looked shock or hurt beyond words. I regretted that I did that to Alice, to Esme and Carlisle. I even regretted what I said to Edward a little. But not enough.

Picking up speed, I dashed into the dark forest, forgetting about the werewolves. Danger could come at me, I would face it. My world was engulfed in shadows as I passed through the trees.

I told myself none of them meant anything to me, and I knew I was lying to myself. I snarled at the passing trees in frustration.

They could all go to hell for all I cared; and even as I was thinking that, I knew I was already there.

* * *

**I really hoped you liked it, I told you this chapter was kind of intense. So make sure to review, because I'm just the kind of conceited person who likes to hear other people saying how great I am. I hope to post another chapter soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: You really should love me by now, by how fast I'm updating all of this. Of course, you may hate me after you read this chapter, especially if you're a cliff hanger hater. So enjoy!!!**

* * *

She was close, we could smell her. All we had to do was surprise the filthy bloodsucker and bring her back to our territory, to give practice to the newer members of the pack. Her blech and cold scent burned my sensitive nose and I was filled with a deep repugnance, but also intense excitement.

She was close, so very, very close….

* * *

Alyse:

I had stopped a few hours ago, and now I was pacing restlessly through the shadows cast by the foreboding trees. The few hours I had ran out into the woods and partway back had calmed me.

It was time to leave; that was if the Cullens didn't first. I considered what I would go back for. There was nothing in the house that was particularly important to me, but I needed to find a way to get a message to Bella.

I froze when I smelled it. Werewolf. I cursed viciously to myself. How could I have been so stupid to disregard the danger? I was alone, easy prey. There was a faint rustling in the undergrowth. My whole body tensed, and I clenched my hands tightly into fists. There was more than one of them, most likely more than two. That was too many to fight, or at least, to fight and win. But they were faster than I was; I couldn't run away from them.

I was trapped.

I forced my body into a more relaxed posture, crouching slightly. I may not be able to win, but I would fight. In a few minutes, one of the dogs emerged from the dark recesses of the forest. I gasped slightly. It was _huge_. Its dark fur was a muddled brown, camouflaging it perfectly in the surrounding forest.

I considered using my own unique power on it, but rejected that idea almost immediately. That consumed all of my concentration, and I wouldn't be able to defend myself from the other mutts. There was only one other option left.

I was ready for it when it leaped at me, and I dodged quickly. It skidded a few feet and whipped back around. I tensed myself to leap when I instinctively rolled to the side, sensing another werewolf lunging behind me. And now there were two. Then three. As yet another wolf emerged from the shade, I ground my teeth.

There were far too many. I had no chance. I felt guilty, now, about what I had said. But there was no time to think about that now, no time to think about that again ever.

I managed to hold my own for a minute or so, but I was circled in neatly after that. I cursed under my breath and prepared myself. Even though I knew what would surely happen, I was vaguely surprised as I felt one of the wolves' claws sink into my back. I had a split second to feel vaguely sad, vaguely regretful.

But that second was over far too soon, and my entire world was obscured in a menacing, painful darkness.

* * *

Edward's POV:

I had realized she would be mad, she might not accept it; but I wasn't prepared for her reaction. None of us were.

I sat at the polished piano, slowly fingering the keys but playing nothing. I wasn't in the mood to make music.

I realized this might have been how it felt when I left Bella. To have someone you love turn their back on you, to say they didn't care. To simply walk away. A thousand guilts washed over me, I had replayed Alyse's tortured words in my already tortured mind.

_Now you want to mend the consequences of your actions_

_I am not the child I once was, wishing my fairy tale would come true_

_The scars will never go away, never stop hurting_

_Sometimes it's too late. Too late even to help the bleeding stop. _

_You are not my father_

_You are not my family._

_Not my family_

_Not…_

The words had hurt me more than I knew I could hurt. They were cruel, and aimed to injure. But they were true. They were so, undeniably true.

I had meant to help. But I had hurt more than I could have if I intentionally tried. It was my fault. And I hated myself for it.

A few members of my family were lounging about in silence, and I could feel the shock and sympathy coming from their minds. Alice was hurt as well. None of us had seen this coming.

Alice's sudden gasp brought Jasper immediately to her side, with the rest of the family trailing behind. Her eyes had taken to dazed, faraway look that told she was having a vision. Her face turned even whiter, if that was possible.

"Alyse..." She whispered.

I instantly searched for her thoughts, and got blurry flashes of images.

_Alyse fighting a werewolf and three more showing up. She looked angry, but there was a brief sadness behind her gaze before she went down as werewolf clawed her back._

_The wolves crept forward tentatively, and sniffed her. One of them yipped, and the rest howled in acknowledgment. The one who had yipped seized Alyse's torn shirt and quickly dragged her off, the other following behind. _

More blurry confused images followed.

_Alyse still knocked unconscious, bound to a post tightly by thick chains._

_Werewolves prowling around, the dark forest seeming to set it in a perfect horror film setting._

_A perfect night to hunt…_

I snarled as all of the images flashed into my mind. There was no way I could know where in the forest Alyse was, or how soon this would occur.

I turned back to Alice, and she looked horror struck and also surprised. "I don't understand how I got a vision of her," she said hesitantly. "I never have before…"

My mind was far away as she started explaining to the rest of the family what she had seen. Alyse's harsh words meant nothing to me now. I had to save her. I had never been there to protect her; now could at least be a start.

"I'm going to look for her," I announced in the brief silence that followed Alice's explanation.

"We will help," Carlisle said, his smooth brow knit with worry. The rest of them, even Rosalie, were nodding in agreement. Her words had hurt all of us, but we cared more for her than for holding a grudge about something we probably deserved.

Emmett smiled widely, excited about the chances that this would very likely come to a full-fledged fight. "Let's go find her. Besides, now's a perfect time to hunt."

I smiled dangerously as I remembered the words I had received from the vision. Tonight was a perfect night to hunt.

Coldness seeped into my veins as I thought about the situation. I only hoped it wasn't too late…

* * *

I felt a wild frustration and sorrow as I remembered the past few hours. Hunting for the werewolves, for Alyse. We had followed their trail for a while. But lost it. Hours of trying to pick it up hadn't helped.

I slammed my fist into a tree as I walked slowly back to the house, intending to bring back bottles of animals blood to refresh everyone.

Now that I was finally here to help my daughter, I couldn't even_ find_ her. Anger and frustration gnawed at my senses, and I focused on it. Better feel angry than sad. Better plan what I would do to the werewolves once I got my hands on them than consider the possibility I might be too late. Every passing minute shortened Alyse's life.

Alice had tried to have another vision, but it hadn't worked. It seemed nothing had worked.

I paused slightly as I caught sight of the house. All of the lights except for the one in the main entryway were off. I had sure all of them had been off when we left.

Frowning, I walked cautiously up to the house. There was no trace of werewolf or human in the air. Still tense, I swung open to door and walked into the house.

She was leaning against one of the pillars in the entrance, her beautiful and still young face impassive and distant. Even more perfect, more beautiful than before. I didn't think I could take all of this past resurfacing in one day.

It made my still heart ache to look at her beautiful beyond description face, though her shining eyes were reserved, and she was tense as I. I gasped as I truly looked at her, truly processed that she was _here_. My angel. _Bella._

Her face was still as impassive as marble, and she was standing so still she could have been frozen.

"Edward," She finally said in a carefully neutral voice. She gazed at me, and I almost looked away from her tortured, intent stare.

"_Where is my daughter?_"

* * *

**Okay. So now Alyse is captured by werewolves, Edward and his family are frantically searching for him, and Bella shows up.**

**I just love cliff hangers as long as they are not happening to me. If you haven't guessed yet, I like messing with people. Next chapter's sure to be even better... That doesn't mean you don't have to review though. I still really appreciate people's imput and how they think I'm doing so far. So reveiw, and the next chapter should be out soon. Hopefully...**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: I know I told you that this chapter would be out soon, and I didn't lie. If you haven't realized it yet, I like messing with people. Anyways, this chapter is really interesting, and it explains a few questions you might have about how Bella knew what was going on. So enjoy...**

* * *

Alyse's POV:

My first coherent feeling was pain. It startled me for a moment, because it has been a long time since something has actually done enough damage to me to _hurt_. I opened my eyes slightly. All I could see was the dim forest. The scent of werewolf swirled around me, and I realized it would be best if they still believed I was out cold.

Staying almost completely still, I studied my position through half closed eyes. I was bound tightly to a pole by thick chains. Normally, I would have no trouble breaking them, especially since I just fed, but my wound had weakened me. Anyhow, even if I did get loose it wasn't like I would get far.

What could I possibly do? I had left nothing to give any evidence of where I was going. No one, vampires or humans, knew my location, or even that I was in danger at all. I resisted the urge to grind my teeth in frustration, keeping the calm glazed look of someone who is unconscious.

_If only Alice's gift worked on me, then she could have a vision…._

In a split second, I knew exactly what I had to do; and I silently cursed myself for not thinking of it before. Just because her gift didn't work on me, didn't mean my gift wouldn't work on her…

I had to be careful though, and not give away that I was conscious. It wouldn't be easy, and it might weaken me even further. But it was worth the risk. Trying was infinitely better than waiting around for the mutts to realize that I was pretending.

Closing my eyes all of the way, I sought for Alice's consciousness. I filtered out the feel of the minds of the wolves and a few people in my path. Though I remained with my eyes shut, I knew that precious time was passing. Trying to find a person's mind without being able to see them or having skin to skin contact is very difficult, especially if I wasn't used to that person's consciousness.

That was my gift. Being able to feel peoples' minds, and project words and images into them. But it was harder over long distances, and it made it more difficult still that I was already weak.

Finally I felt the tendril of Alice's mind. I couldn't read her thoughts; I only had a sense that it was her. I forced myself to remain frozen as I clung to the feel of her mind. This wasn't going to be easy.

I projected the thoughts of me being attacked by werewolves, me being bound tightly to the post. I tried to communicate a sense of location and exactly what happened, but I knew chances are that wouldn't get through. The further away I was from a person, the more obscure the things I could send them became. _Alice may only receive part of the message, she may only even see flashes._ But that was better than nothing.

Now that I had time to reflect, I wished I hadn't done some of the things I did. Edward and his family deserved some of my words, but they were harsh, even to my standards; and I'm not a wishy-washy kind of person.

_If only Bella was here. I have been with her for more than seven decades. I am so well adapted to her mind that I would be able to send her a clear message. _Even as I thought this, I realized that chasing after pointless thoughts like these would only depress me further. How could have I been so stupid to forget the dangers???

_No, you are not going to spend what may be the last few hours of your existence being mad at yourself. _

I knew it was a futile effort, Bella was likely thousands of miles away, but I searched for her anyhow. It was a difficult and time consuming process, but it was better than dwelling.

I almost gasped aloud as I sensed my mother's mind. _Why was she here? Did she know about Edward? _I knew that had I still been human, my heart would have been racing. It took every ounce of my self-control to act like I was still knocked out.

I clung to Bella's consciousness, and realized with dread how weak I was. Now that I finally had someone I could communicate with, I might me too weak to do it. But there was no time for doubts anymore.

I put every bit of my strength into relaying to her consciousness about what had happened. _Edward and his family_. I hated myself for telling my mother this way that I had met my father and the man who had so brutally hurt her. It tortured me to know how hurt she would be, maybe angry, maybe sad. But I needed to give her the entire picture…

_Me yelling, running. Being attacked, and being held captive_. My head slumped forward as my mental train broke off. I hadn't managed to tell her where I was. Panic seeped into my veins, and I made myself relax again. There might still be time enough to regain strength to tell her my location.

I didn't know how much time had passed as I stood there, not breathing, standing perfectly still. But I knew each passing minute shortened my existence; and I knew with each passing hour that I still wasn't strong enough…

I sharpened my attention as I heard two werewolves conversing in low voices.

"How long has it been?"

"I don't know, five or six hours? It's starting to get lighter now."

"Hmphff. How long will it take her to come around? She's only good to help give practice to the young pack members if she's conscious. Any wolf could kill a vampire that's out cold."

"Yes. It should be very soon. There's no way she can be out of it for much longer…"

Their rough guttural voices slowly faded as they moved away. I felt hyper, panicked. I couldn't pretend for much longer, werewolves may be dumb, but even they're not _that_ idiotic.

An hour or so later, I heard voices approaching. Now was the time. I still wasn't revived enough, strong enough to give Bella a clear message. But it was now or never. Really, never.

I concentrated as hard as I could, and frantically put every ounce of my diminished strength into telling Bella. I gasped with exhaustion.

Burning hands roughly pulled me from my position and threw me to the ground, _hard_. I winced and moaned as if I was still out cold.

"Get up," a sneering voice commanded. "You're pretending, we know."

I realized in and instant my charade was over. I snapped my eyes open and made out a dark shape towering over me against the iron sky. "Took you long enough," I snapped venomously.

A foot swung into my side, and if I had been human it would have snapped ribs. I sprung up, and almost collapsed as a wave of dizziness hit me. I remembered far too late that my power didn't only drain me mentally, but also physically.

I was tightly encircled by a group of ten werewolves; four or five of them wore excited expressions. _Those must be the new ones. _The rest regarded me disgustedly, one of them even managed to look _bored. _

Five of the mutts backed off, and the remaining ones advanced. I was almost ill as the full stench of their scent pummeled into me with all of the force of a physical blow.

"Time for a little training," the one who spoke before called. _They were going to hunt me_.

I couldn't outrun them, and in my weakened condition I didn't have a chance against killing some of the filthy mutts; even if they were young. I looked into the brashly excited yet scared eyes of one of the werewolves.

Why did they hate me anyways? That was the way things had always been, we judged and killed each other, without giving either side a chance.

_Kind of like what I did to Edward and his family. It's funny how the things you've done seem so childish and insignificant before you die. _

I backed up a few steps as they advanced. I was sad now. So very sad. And I remembered what I had told Edward just a few hours ago.

_Sometimes it's too late._

I realized miserably that now, if ever, was one of those times.

I closed my eyes slightly before opening them and crouching, a snarl emanating from my lips. I would be destroyed, but not by surrendering. I came to this decision, and then world seemed to slow. Words echoed through my mind.

* * *

**How's that for a tragic end of the chapter? Please review, because it seems like no one is anymore because they have realized how fast I update, but don't push it. I won't tell you when the next section is coming out, but I also won't say soon, hopefully... So please tell me what you think. (I do expect the next chapter to come out on time)**


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I know some people hate Author's Notes, but I'm getting some Reviews where people are confused about a few things so I'm just going to explain it all now.**

1. Yes, yes: I know vampires can't technically reproduce because they do not have fluids in their body. But without Bella having a child, my entire plot goes down the drain. So just decide what you think it more important: The plot line, or sticking strictly to Stephenie Meyer's facts.

2. Some of you seem confused about some chronology. So I'll just explain some of it now.:

-Edward leaves Bella and she realizes she's pregnant.

-Bella has her child, and about a year after Alyse is born Bella gets bitten.

-Bella realizes that she could kill her family, so leaves for about 2 years so she can control herself enough not to kill every human in sight.. After that, she comes back and pretends to be a childcare worker so she can be with her daughter.

-Charlie dies when Alyse is about 15, and Alyse lives with Bella, and is told the truth.

- Bella changes Alyse just before her 18 birthday.

-Bella and Alyse live together moving around for about 75 years.

-Bella gets restless and decides to leave for a few months to travel.

**This is where my story picks up.**

3. I said in one chapter that Alyse had fed, and that she needed to feed again in a few days. Relax, I know that she wouldn't have to feed again for a few weeks, but I was implying she drank very little because she was distracted by thoughts of the Cullens.

4. Alyse couldn't break through the chains because she was weak from practically having her insides ripped out by a werewolf.

5. Alyse could not run faster than the werewolves, even if she just fed.

6. (This might seem nit-picky, but yes, someone did actually complain about this) In chapter three, I said that "Alyse was running and breathing deeply". I know that she could breathe normally during running, but she _chose_ not to. She was trying to control her emotions, so she was "breathing deeply".

** Thank you for reading this if you actually did. This may not purtain to some of you, but to those it does I hope I cleared up any questions you had. I hope you have enjoyed my story, but just relax. I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I may have a few mistakes in my writing, but _calm down_. I'm not saying I'm the next Shakespeare and I'm not trying to be. This is purely for the purpose of entertainment. If some of you feel that strongly that you _must _criticize someone's writing to that extent, do it to someone who is actually _published._**

**If you actually are enjoying my story, ignore the rant, and I want to thank you for your reviews.**

**The next chapter should be out very, very soon.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Note: Sorry about the Author's Note, but I won't take back what I said. I'm not trying to be insulting, and a few of you have no idea what I'm talking about, but seriously, _chill._**

**Also: I hope you enjoy this new section; didn't I say it would get out on time? You can trust me you know, really...**

* * *

Edward POV:

I felt like I was going to fall down. Bella, whom I hadn't seen for over seven decades, who until a few days ago I might have believed to be dead, who I had hurt so badly; was standing in the entrance way of our house.

She looked even more beautiful than before, her lips fuller, her glossy brown hair falling in cascading waves down her back. Even now, after all that had happened and all I had done to her, I knew that I still loved her more than anything I have ever loved before.

Her obsidian eyes flashed menacingly and she snarled. "Where is my daughter?" she repeated.

_My daughter._ Not _our daughter_. I suppose in her eyes I hadn't earned the right to be Alyse's father; and I knew that even from my perception Alyse was Bella's child. Seeing her, her words, seemed to drive a dagger into my stomach. I could only imagine how Bella was feeling right now.

"I don't know," I finally answered her, my voice quiet.

Bella closed her eyes and rubbed her temples with long white fingers. "I am not surprised, but I still hoped…" Her voice dwindled off as she opened her eyes and studied me. I could have killed myself for what I saw in her gaze. Worry, anger, apprehension, and sadness. A deep bruising sadness that made my heart ache just to look at it.

Bella walked over to the piano and fingered the keys idly, her thoughts far away. I was stunned for a few moments. No screaming or yelling. No demanding why had I done what I'd done or if I knew how much pain I had caused her.

I was unnerved by her reaction. Slowly, I walked to the piano.

"No Edward," Bella whispered, turning to look at me. "I can't handle you being near me. I can hardly handle us being in the same country." I stopped dead. Her voice wasn't angry, just sad. There was a deep note of melancholy in her silky speech that made me want to run to her, to beg to be forgiven. But I didn't.

"How did you know?" I finally asked, knowing that she would understand what I was talking about immediately.

"Alice had a vision, yes?" she asked, turning away from me again. "Alice's gift has never functioned on Alyse before, and it still doesn't. Alyse has her own unique gift. She can project things like images into to others' minds. However, it becomes harder to do the further away the person is, and takes immense concentration and strength. That is why you likely did not receive her location. She is weak right now."

Bella paused, and she dropped her head a little. "A short while ago, I received a message from Alyse. She managed to convey what has recently happened. I came here, hoping you would know where she was…"

"I am waiting for her to gather enough strength again to give me another message." Bella had jumped up, and began pacing restlessly. "Even as I wait, I know that Alyse is closer to dying. But there is nothing else I can do."

There were so many emotions in her expression that if Jasper had been here, he would have to leave from the overdose. Bella looked as if she would like nothing better than to leave. But she knew just as well as I that saving Alyse meant working together. I am certain that it was a difficult choice to make.

I moved, suddenly awkwardly, to a couch. "How, how are you Bella?" I finally managed to choke out.

She laughed bitterly, coldly, no hint of mirth in her tone. "How_ should_ I be, Edward?" She asked, the same note of venom in her voice Alyse had used. "_You_, you just left. You have no idea, no idea at all…." Her voice trailed away, and her gaze was distant. I knew she was remembering her past, her painful and depressing past.

"I think I was more alone the first few weeks than I ever have been in my life, even when you left me the first time. I knew I couldn't live, I couldn't survive. It was an effort just to force myself to _breathe_. I wished that I would just slip away in my sleep, I would never know what really happened, and I wouldn't have to live in all of the pain.

"Charlie took all of the dangerous things out of the house. We had microwavable dinners for a while because he had gotten rid of the knives. I didn't want to live, there was nothing to live _for_."

Bella drew in a deep breath, and sat on a sofa a good twenty feet away.

"I would have killed myself, one way or another, if I hadn't found out about Alyse. She was my new life, my new reason to live. Because I knew how alone I felt; I was determined that my child would never have to experience the same pain, the same _loneliness_ that I knew."

"Alyse was a miracle. But I had such a short time with her. Then I was attacked." Bella's expression twisted. "You were right about one thing Edward. It was the most painful, horrible thing. But, only physically. I had been hurt so bad emotionally that I don't know if I could be damaged in that way any more even if someone tried."

Bella lapsed into silence, and I was left to my own thoughts. How could I have been so cold, so cruel, as to leave her? _And how will she ever forgive me? I don't even forgive myself. _

"Bella, I know this may mean nothing to you, that you may not want to hear it; but I'm sor-"

She cut me off by simply raising a hand. Her mouth twisted. "You're right Edward, I don't want to hear it." She sighed, and looked like she was about to cry. "If I had seen you, even just a half a decade ago, I don't know if I would be taking the situation like this. There is so much pain Edward, you have no idea how much. And it is something that will be very hard to forgive, and even if I ever do; I know I won't forget. You've hurt me Edward. You once told me that I had no concept of how you felt, back when we were still together. Now it is my turn. You have no idea, Edward, no idea at all."

Her calm melancholy injured me even more than if she had been yelling at me like Alyse had. She was so far past anger, so far past almost any emotion at all except depression.

"I don't know how much longer I'll be here Edward. If we save Alyse, I am leaving. I can't handle being around you. I would tell you to leave right now, but I'm in your house. If Alyse dies, well then, I know where to find Italy."

My blood ran cold. She was saying that if we didn't save Alyse, she would commit suicide like I had once tried to. _I will never allow her to do that._ I promised myself. She may hate me, she may never forgive me, but I realized with deep certainty I would hate myself even more if I let her go.

We sat in silence for another hour or so. I looked at Bella the entire time. I loved her so much; even after all these years I loved her. And I hated myself more than I ever had in my existence.

Each moment that passed we both became more tense. Tense around each other and thinking of Alyse. Bella eventually wore an expression of such pain that it took all my self control not to rush to her and hold her in my arms again.

We both heard the sound of my approaching family, and Alice shouting something that sounded like "Bella!" I looked over to see Bella's face and was startled to see a slight smile, the first trace of genuine happiness I had seen on her. But there was still a hint of panic to her eyes.

_She's worried. Alyse is her world, and she could be out there, dying, as we just wait_.

The entire family burst in the room, Alice in the front. Abruptly, Bella gasped and swayed, her eyes half closing. Everyone stopped mid-step and I rushed over to support her.

Bella's expression grew horrified, and then she keeled over. I caught her swiftly before she touched the floor. The entire room was quiet, giving another meaning to "silent as the grave".

Bella's beautiful eyes suddenly snapped open she flew up, running to the door.

"Hurry!" She screamed desperately, and we all immediately dashed after her. I almost lost track of her as she disappeared into the dark forest. I caught up to her, and opened my mouth to ask what had happened but she cut me off, speaking loud enough so that everyone could hear.

"I got another message from Alyse. But it's almost too late. Dear god don't let it be to late!"

We all picked up speed, and I chanced a worried glance in Bella's direction, my stomach knotted in fear. What if we were to late? I already hated myself, what would I do if I lost my daughter?

Bella's expression was desperate and fearful, but also angry. She snarled under her breath, and even though I couldn't read her mind, I could practically tell she was planning out _exactly_ what she would do to the werewolves.

The air was rushing around us, and I could hear the rest of my very confused family running behind us. All of them wore expressions mirroring mine and Bella's.

I silently repeated Bella's pleas, this time using it as a prayer, though I don't know exactly to whom.

* * *

**Another cliff hanger. The cliff hangers are almost over, though, I promise. But I do have to ask you to tell me something in your reviews. Would you like me to write the last chapter (chapter 10) in Bella's POV, or do you want me to continue on with the plot so you can see what happens? I need to know this before I write the next chapter, so you know what that means... Reviews New chapter sooner...**


	12. Chapter 11

**Note: I chose to do this in Alyse's perspective, moving on with the plot instead. Some of you are disappointed, but you're the minority, you can deal with it.**

**This chapter is very short, and I'm sorry about that, but I wanted this section to be a chapter on its own.**

**Also: Alyse is pronounced Aleese, not Alice.**

* * *

Alyse's POV

I felt the hard burn of fiery anger flowing through my exhausted body as I stared at the wolves, mentally calculating which one I could bring down with me. One of the newer ones, obviously. It was a shame I couldn't get the one that was looking _bored_, but you can't have everything in life, now can you?

Staring at them, I pinpointed one of the newest wolves, the boy who wore a slightly fearful expression. Good, he was insecure, easier prey…

And as I looked into his eyes, I felt an unwanted surge of emotion. Was it pity? He didn't look much older than sixteen, maybe even fifteen. I could take him, I knew it. And yet… How would killing him honestly help? I would still be very, very dead; and the silent war between vampires and werewolves would still be raging…

I snarled loudly and ripped those thoughts out of my mind. It was his fault; he had picked a fight with the wrong person, or not really _person_: the wrong _being._ I was going to take one of them with me; I'm not the kind of person to die quietly.

All of the wolves suddenly morphed, readying to take me down.

I dropped to the ground as I saw one of the wolves tense, knowing he would spring. The scream of claws ripped over my head as the ground seemed to rush up to meet me. _Typical werewolf, not a fiber of subtlety in his entire genetic makeup. _

I sprang up and back several feet, not allowing them to circle me. They did not coordinate well, which was likely the only reason I was still alive. Another one of the mutts lunged, and I sidestepped, seeing my opportunity. The boy had paused, slightly uncertain, only for a split second. _A split second is all I need._

I pounced at him, ripping into his flesh. The smell of his blood repulsed me, and he lost control of his shape, changing back to his human form. His body was covered with deep gouges, and he was losing blood rapidly. My eyes held his for a moment. They were filled with surprise and pain. And fear. I didn't need to be a mind-reader to know that he did not want to die. I felt most of my anger draining away as the boy's eyes misted over, staring at me, still surprised, in death.

_I had killed him. I may go down, but I didn't go alone. So why don't I feel happy, triumphant? I merely feel more empty than before._

What is the meaning of life, that it can be so easily ripped away? The boy I had killed died, and he had died through his innocence, his naïveté. Wasn't that how it had always been? The innocent being the victims, being the ones to fall?

What was anger anyhow? My anger against my father? A simple rage of someone who is upset, and feels wronged, who does not want to pause to look beyond what they are truly angry about. Was my anger against the werewolves so terribly different?

_Why is it that sometimes, life seems so terribly and utterly cold? Why does it seem pointless? Is it simply because I'm approaching my own death? _

I glanced up and looked at the werewolves. The bored one, and some of the others, they deserved what was coming to them. They deserved to be fought against, because they had been the kind of people to begin the war. Some people, some deserve ill fortune, to be taken down.

But others…

I had taken one down. , but I knew suddenly, that it was the wrong one. I had chosen in the twilight of my existence to eliminate an innocent, just because I could; instead of at least trying to kill a person who was involved. I would not have killed him, of that I was sure. But I would have died fighting a person who needed to be fought. I would have died triumphant, maybe not happy; but doing something that was _right._

Instead, I unknowingly chose to die finally realizing what I should have been doing all along.

I processed an older werewolf changing form, tensing to spring. And yet I could not find the strength to fight again, could not find the willpower, physically or emotionally.

I did not attempt to dodge as I saw the wolf spring into the air, as I saw the gleam of the dim sun against his claws. Impact was imminent, and yet I did not fight.

I realized it was dawn. How ironic, almost. The dawn of the twilight. I realized, feeling claws sink into me, feeling an intense pain, and my vision slowly darkening; that that my true dawn had entered my existence hand-in-hand with my twilight.

* * *

**This is probably one of the deepest most touching things I've ever written in my entire life, (sniff) and I hope you see what I mean when I say I wanted this to be a chapter on its own. (deep and emotional moment over). Anyhow, back to the plot and the action next chapter, because NO, this is not the end. What, did you honestly thinked I'm that depressed?**


	13. Chapter 12

**Note: Just to clear it up: This story does not take place in Forks, and the werewolves may or may not have anything to do with the La Push werewolves. There is no "Protectors" thing, and there is no treaty, this is a completely different time and place.**

* * *

Edward's POV

We heard the harsh snarls and yipping of werewolves ahead, and somehow Bella managed to run even faster than before. Less than a minute later, we all emerged from the forest, running full force into the clearing.

There was blood spattered all over, and a young werewolf lay on the ground, lifeless eyes staring at the brightening sky. Alyse was a few feet away, lying crumpled on the ground with deep gouges running all over her back.

Bella snarled loudly, and launched herself at the werewolf attacking Alyse almost faster than even I could follow.

I attacked the nearest wolf savagely, and the rest of my family followed. After a few moments, I turned to the side to see both Esme and Rosalie lying on the ground, unconscious. We had started with the upper hand purely out of the element of surprise, but the mutts were regrouping.

I heard a snarl behind my and dropped flat as a humongous werewolf lunged. I wasn't fast enough, and we both went tumbling into the trees with the momentum of the leap. My vision blurred into a cloud of green and brown as we both rolled away from each other.

Circling each other warily I studied the wolf. His dark reddish brown fur blended well with the trees, and bloodlust filled his crazed eyes. He growled menacingly, pawing the ground. I quickly realized that this was likely the Alpha, so if I took him down, the rest of the pack would have a harder time coordinating.

But he wasn't the Alpha for no reason, and I realized I may have met my match.

I feigned to the side and quickly came back around, managing to gouge the mutt's side. Fresh blood ran from the wound, and the overpoweringly repulsive odor made me lightheaded. The wolf howled in fury, retaliating by lunging at my side.

I dodged, but felt a searing pain near my torso, and realized that he had gotten me again. _He won't get me a third time_.

I allowed myself to drop to the ground, pretending the wound was worse than it was. The wolf howled triumphantly and launched himself at me. As he was still in the air, I sprang up and circled to his back, tearing at his flesh mercilessly.

He snapped back at me, and I jumped backward, beginning to circle him again. He stumbled after a moment, weak from blood loss, and I lunged, snarling and ripping at him.

In a moment I realized that he wasn't fighting back, and I backed off. Dark blood covered the earth and pooled over the soil, and much of the undergrowth was now bent and trampled. The wolf was breathing almost imperceptivity, and started shaking slightly, changing back into his human form.

I gasped in shock as I looked at a face I had been certain I would never again see. _Jacob._

He started laughing slightly, almost choking on his own blood. "Nice surprise huh, bloodsucker?" He chuckled slightly, and I paused for another moment. This was not Jacob, the features were slightly different, his skin lighter.

"Yeah, my father was Jacob Black," the wolf rasped. "Got killed, years ago, by one of your kind. It was a girl. Actually, it was your damn daughter." I stared at him in shock. _Alyse had killed Jacob? Bella had loved him like a brother, and never stopped believing they could be friends again. She would have never forgiven me if I had killed Jacob, all those years ago. But her own daughter did?_

The werewolf rasped again. "Seemed like a good goal in life huh? Gather as many werewolves as I can, take down filthy bloodsuckers like you. Of course, Alyse was a special project. I knew I had to pay her a little visit." The wolf sucked in another unsteady breath, slowly releasing it. His heart was slowing; it wouldn't be long before he was gone.

"I may die, but I took my father's murderer with me…" I stared at him, anger rising in me. I would have finished him off myself, had he not died before I could hit him again.

I felt panic and fear washing through me. _Calm_ _down, he doesn't know for sure Alyse is… Dead._ I could hardly even bring myself to think that word. _He doesn't know for sure. She could very well be still alive… _

I suddenly remembered that there was still a battle going on. I raced back to the clearing. The scent of even more blood hung heavily in the air, and I burst out of the trees. Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett all lay on the ground, unconscious. Only one werewolf remained, and Carlisle, Alice, and Bella were all fighting him, soon dragging him down.

Bella raced to Alyse's side before the last werewolf even hit the ground, and I wasn't far behind her. Bella gently touched Alyse's lifeless face, more affection in that single gesture than I had seem her make for a very, very long time.

"Oh Alyse, no…" Alice had crept up behind us, and her wide dark eyes stared at Alyse's broken body in horror.

Bella was still crouched over her, frozen hands gently tracing the scars over Alyse's back. They were deep, and her entire shirt was in shreds.

Bella exhaled suddenly, bending her head over her daughter.

_We were too late…_

Carlisle had come behind us, and whispered that everyone would be fine, the words dying on his lips as he caught sight of Alyse.

_We were too late…_

I felt hollow, empty. Though the sun was actually rising, it seemed to be getting slowly darker. I reached out a hand and gently touched Alyse's still shoulder.

_I had never even called her daughter, not to her face…_

Desolation crept into me as I touched her back, ravaged by deep slashes.

_Too late._

_Too late._

_Too late._

The words echoed in my mind, and I remembered that that was what Alyse herself had told me.

_Sometimes it's too late…_

I bent my head and started sobbing tearlessly. I was too late, far too late.

After a moment I chanced a look at Bella. I could only imagine what she was feeling. To my shock, her face betrayed no emotion whatsoever. Her eyes were closed, and her hand traced small circles over Alyse's shoulders.

She looked over and met my eyes.

"I can save her, she isn't dead." I stared at her in utter shock, and Alice chocked in mid-sob her face full of fragile hope.

"I can save her," Bella repeated, this time continuing. "But doing it may kill me."

* * *

**Nice ending to a chapter huh? Well, calm down, I thought it was anyway...**


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay, this chapter is really short, but my dad is practically breathing down my neck and telling me to get off the computer; and I likely will not be able to write tomorrow. 1) Because of Memorial Day. 2) Because I have Finals this coming Monday, and for some reason my mom feels I should study for them as if they were _important_ or something...**

* * *

Edward's POV:

"What do you mean, how could you save her?" I asked quickly, trying and failing to ignore the fact that she said it could kill her.

Bella turned to look at me, her eyes sad. "It is my gift. I have the power to transfer life forces from person to person. If I wanted to right now, I could take all of your life force and transfer it to myself or someone else present, killing you in the process. But I can't take the life force of a werewolf or a human and transfer it to a vampire, it doesn't work." She paused, turning to look at Alyse again. "Alyse is my daughter; I couldn't bring myself to take from any of you. You are not responsible for her. I am."

"Like hell we're not!" Alice spat suddenly, practically shoving me aside to look at Bella. "She is your daughter, but Edward's also." Bella's glance flicked to mine before she looked away again. "And she means something to all of us."

"What would you have me do?"

"Can't you draw from everyone at once, so no one would completely die?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"No. I can direct one essence of life force at a time, that is all."

Alice opened her mouth to argue, but Bella cut her off. "Alyse is dying as we talk. I cannot wait any longer."

Before anyone could voice another objection or opinion, Bella had bent over Alyse, holding her tightly. Her eyes closed and her face smoothed into a mask of serenity. I sensed a strange current flowing through the air as the moments dragged by at a snails pace.

I watched my angel, Bella, slowly taking her own life to save Alyse's_. But what would you have her do? Let Alyse die? Who would you choose, the person your heart belongs to, or your own daughter?_

At heart, I was glad that Bella had made her own decision, not allowing us to interfere. I knew I could not have chosen between them.

Each moment was an hour. Each second a year. What _will I do if either of them dies? If Alyse dies, Bella will go to Italy, and I will fight until I die myself to prevent her from doing that. If Bella dies, Alyse will be left with people she hates, the person she always loved dead. How would she feel if she knew her mother gave her life to her? What will I do if both of them die…?_

I couldn't live with that. I couldn't live of both of them passed away. I would be the one to go to Italy… Even in my desolate, panicked state; I couldn't help see the hypocrisy in that thought. _I wouldn't allow Bella to kill herself if what she loved most was ripped away when I myself would?_

There was nothing to mark the passing time. No way to measure. The world seemed to be in suspended motion, intentionally freezing time solely for the purpose of torturing me.

Time. Time was such a funny thing. It would drag one minute, and fly the next. Wonderful, happy things would disappear, despite all of your attempts to keep it caged. You want your moments of perfection to be preserved, to last forever. And you anchor yourself onto the time, and realize it is like catching smoke in the wind.

And at times like this one; when you're whole world is tumbling to pieces around you, and one act could put you careening into happiness or falling into your own personal hell; at times like these, the passing time drags. Each half of a millisecond bringing you closer to your hell, each moment making you tenser, until you feel your entire world should snap under the strain of the pressure.

You have time to think, to dread. You have time to envision the worst case scenario, and time to see it happening before your eyes. Each minute is torture, far more than any physical pain you could experience.

My mind was screaming, yelling for me to help. But what could I do? I felt more helpless than I ever had in my life. Sitting there, watching my love and my daughter; both of them dying, and completely powerless to do anything about it.

Bella's grip on Alyse slowly lessened, and her head gradually slumped nearer to the ground. Bella was killing herself. I looked at Alyse. There was no sign whatsoever that Bella's effort was doing anything at all.

I watched my angel crumple to the ground, until it might have been impossible to tell which woman was the one who was mortally wounded, and which one was one giving away her life for the other…

Bella sighed then. I soft sound, and so beautiful it almost broke my heart. It held a tragic note of finality, of submission, that frightened me. And yet that simple sound was more lovely than anything I had ever heard. A warm breeze blowing softly through blossoming trees at dusk. So beautiful, and yet so sad, because this moment and this sound, could never last forever. It goes by far too quickly. How cruel time is…

I didn't move, afraid that anything I did would shatter the moment, afraid that anything I tried would kill the people I most cared about.

Both of them lay unmoving, unbreathing. And both were more beautiful than the other in their own way.

Neither of them stirred, and Bella did not sigh again. Could that have been the last noise she would ever make? Could that have been her killing herself? Did I hear her soul float out of her lips, not recognizing its passing?

Did I just watch my love sacrifice herself to save her daughter? If she saved Alyse at all. Both could very well be gone.

Slowly, I extended a hand to touch Bella's still shoulder.

_Had she killed herself, and now would Alyse live? O rhad both passed away, Bella's sacrifice entirely in vain?_

Time had suspended itself around us, as if sensing that this was the most pivotal moment in the universe. And to me, it was.

* * *

**How did you like it? This wasn't my personal favorite chapter, but I want to hear what you think about my plot line so far; and if you are ready to hang, draw, and quarter me because of all my cliff hangers, or do you prefer disembowelment? You can even tell me how you would prefer me to die in your reviews, if you really feel _that_ strongly about it. (smiles nervously). Anyhow, I am hoping to get another chapter out as soon as I can... **


	15. Dear God Another Author's Note

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, I have finals all this week, so that will seriously hamper progress on my story. You do however, have two options:

**1**. I can update fairly quickly, but the chapters will be very short.

**2**. I can update closer towards the end of the week with a longer chapter that will answer more of your questions.

Please just review and tell me which option you would prefer.

Until later,

**_Seul Lune_**

* * *


	16. Chapter 14

**Finals are over! I'm so hyped that I wrote this in about thirty minutes in absolute speed-type, obsessive compulsive mode. I hope you enjoy it, it is longer than my other chapters. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I did that exclamaitions for no reason, I'm just psyched)!!!**

* * *

Edward's POV:

I slowly reached out a hand and touched Bella lightly on the shoulder. She didn't stir. I began to breathe faster as I pulled her over on her back. Her beautiful pale skin was a deep blue under her eyes, and her brown hair cascaded over the ground and on her face. I gently brushed stray strands aside, praying that she was still alive.

Alice had come behind me and began to gently shake Alyse.

"Alyse," she whispered softly, her eyes pleading. She would have been absolutely bawling had she not been anatomically incapable of doing that.

I dropped my head. Were they both gone? _How awful, how brutally pointless_. And I realized that I loved both of them, more than anything, and that I would do everything possible in my power to save them. _I really am a selfish person…_

Then I heard it. A low moan, so quiet that I could barely hear it, even with my vampire senses. I snapped my head back up, and stared at Alyse's limp form. _Did I dare to believe that I had heard her? Or was I just having delusions in a vain hope to save the people I love?_

Alice and Carlisle's eyes were now fixed on Alyse, their gazes filled with brittle hope. It took me a moment to realize that I had stopped breathing, and I exhaled loudly. _No, please tell me I didn't imagine it, that she isn't dead…_

I wished I could cry in relief as I heard her groan again, stirring ever so slightly.

"Alyse," I choked, almost not daring to believe that I wasn't hallucinating.

"Mmmm." Alyse sighed and opened her eyes slightly. She blinked a few times, and sat up unsteadily. "Whaa-" she cut herself off, her eyes darting from Alice to Carlisle, until they finally settled on me.

I couldn't stop myself, I quickly pulled her into a tight embrace. Alyse froze, tensing against my gesture.

"Alyse, I'm-I'm so very, very sorry. I never knew, I just-" I paused, finding it unbelievably heard to find the right words. Changing topic suddenly, I continued, "I was so worried, I thought…" I didn't go on. I just hugged the daughter I have never known closer to me, for the moment not caring whether she accepted me, whether she would forgive me. All that mattered was that she was alive. All that mattered was that I hadn't lost her in every way.

Alyse sat rigid in my embrace for a moment, before hugging me back. I would have been crying for happiness. She would give me a chance.

_And I will prove to her that I care, that I love her. I will show her how much she means. Even if I have to spend a hundred years of my existence doing it._

Alyse suddenly broke away, staring beyond me.

"Bella," she whispered, taking in her mother's still form. Alyse pulled out of my arms, moving towards her mother. I felt a deep sinking feeling_. How can I possibly hope that both are alive?_

Alyse stared at Bella for a moment, before closing her eyes. "You shouldn't have, Bella. You shouldn't have…" I realized in an instant that Alyse already understood her mother's sacrifice, and already hated herself for putting herself in the position that Bella would save her.

_No Bella, oh no, Bella, please no!_ My mind was in turmoil, I couldn't bear the thought that my love was dead. _No Bella please, I'll do anything, just still be alive…_

Alyse suddenly went still. Everyone stood (or sat) frozen, watching the mother and daughter. Alyse suddenly opened her eyes and I could see a glimmer of hope.

"I sensed her mind, she is not dead." I sighed in relief, not even daring to believe that both my daughter and my love were alive. "But," I paused and looked at Alyse, realizing she was continuing. Apparently, there was a catch. "She could still die. She is so very close already. But there is nothing we can honestly do to help her." Alyse closed her eyes, and I could sense her self hate.

There is always a catch.

Suddenly, I went over and pulled her into my arms again, loving that I could hug my own daughter; and realizing that if I wanted to be a father, I needed to start now. _I may be going to pieces myself, I may be in pain, I may hate myself, but I won't let it show. Because Alyse needs to be able to have someone there to help her. _

"Don't hate yourself, Alyse," I told her softly. "She made her decision, you were more important to her than her own life. She loved you. I would have done the same in her position." Alyse turned to look at me. Her eyes were still despairing, but they didn't carry the anger or hate towards me that they had such a short time ago.

"Alyse, you can't hate yourself. And she isn't dead yet." I looked into her eyes, wanting to help my daughter. "It's never too late."

Alyse looked at me, her face filled with pain. She choked out a sob, and hugged me tightly. I looked down onto her hair, and was filled with a wave of protectiveness. _I love her, and I will never let anything bad happen to her again. _

I looked up to see both Alice and Carlisle absolutely beaming. I felt a wave of contentment, also foreshadowed with fear.

* * *

Still Edward's POV:

We were back at the house, all of us had cleaned up and I had laid Bella out on a couch, silently pleading with her to fight, to live.

All of us had gathered together, talking. It was time I had caught up on some happenings in my daughter's existence.

"One of the wolves said he was Jacob Black's son. That he was after you to get revenge. He said that you had killed Jacob."

Alyse looked at me, her eyes sorrowful. She began hesitantly, still unsure about talking to me. "It was just after Bella had changed me into a vampire. Jacob came to talk to Bella, because she had broken the treaty." Alyse's face twisted slightly. "I think once he cared very much for Bella, once he was a good person. But a lot had changed. He turned himself cold. I think he didn't want to deal with the pain of Bella being a vampire. He forced himself to bury his emotions, he let himself give into the wolf inside of him."

"He came to Bella, telling her that he would not kill her, but that she must leave now. Bella always loved him, always wanted the best for him. She tried to reason with him, tried to talk. She always held the idea that she could simply talk to him, and everything would be all right. But she was wrong, and he lost control."

"I saw him attack her, saw him go after her. I was newborn, and very strong. I also had very little control, and tried to stop from getting involved because I knew I might not be able to stop myself from killing him. I knew Bella cared, so I cared."

Alyse stopped to shoot a worried glance in her mother's direction. A wave of calm swept through the room, and Alyse turned to smile gratefully at Jasper. I was grateful as well. I loved Alyse, and wanted to be her father. But I knew I also loved Bella, cared about her with an intensity that surprised me after all of these years. I had almost forgotten what it felt like love.

After a moment lost in thought, I realized that Alyse had begun her narrative again. "He was much bigger than her, and I knew that he would kill her. I only meant to injure him, and I did. But he kept fighting, I knew that he was ready to die still attacking her."

"So I did the only thing I could think of. I killed him. It was the only way I could imagine to save Bella, and I knew that Bella loved him too much to kill him herself. I knew that Bella would be angry, but I also knew that she would die if I didn't do something."

"And I didn't want her to have to deal with guilt, to have to think it was her fault that he had died. I had to keep her safe, both mentally and emotionally. She was too torn apart already."

Alyse glanced in my direction, and I felt another stab of guilt. I couldn't imagine how I had left her, my angel, my sweet Bella.

"She was angry, it was one of the biggest fights we ever had. But I never felt regret about it, because I did what I knew I had too. In time, Bella excepted that, and forgave me. It just took time" Alyse was still staring at me, and I caught a double meaning under her words. She was telling me that Bella could forgive me in time.

_If she had that time. If she wasn't dead…._

A silence fell over us, and I immersed myself in my own thoughts.

_Please, Bella, please live. I know I hurt you, and I should never have left you. But I will never get the chance to say how sorry I truly am if you don't live…_

My thoughts were all painful, and I couldn't concentrate on anything else than the possibility that Bella might die. I wished hopelessly for a distraction; wishing that I could sleep and just drift away for a time.

I closed my eyes, and listened with my mind. All of my family was worried. Even Rosalie, who had never liked Bella much in her human years.

_Oh Bella, please, you have to live…_

_What if she dies? Alyse will be crushed…._

_I wish there was something I would do.._

_I feel so powerless, I can't See whether Bella will live or not…_

_Please, please, please, God, let her live…_

Their thoughts tormented me even more than my own, and I quickly gave up, simply watching Bella instead.

I don't know how long passed, it seemed like years, though it was likely only hours.

And then Bella opened her eyes.

I gasped, and practically flew over to her. I couldn't believe she was alive. _Who am I to have such good fortune as to have both the people I love survive? I certainly don't deserve it…_

But I didn't think of that, only of the fact that my angel was still living.

Her eyes were more beautiful than ever before, her face more lovely.

"Edward," she said, staring at my face that was just inches from my own. "Did it work? Is Alyse still-" she didn't finish, and she didn't have to. I simply nodded, smiling crookedly.

Her breathtaking smile caught me unawares. It held so much love, so much happiness. I had not seen that smile in such a very, very long time.

I knew I shouldn't do it, and again I felt I couldn't stop myself. For the moment, I didn't care that my entire family was watching us, or whether Bella would hate me for it.

_She hasn't forgiven you yet, she might never forgive you. She probably doesn't want you to. How will she react if you do???_

These thoughts ran wildly through my mind, but I quickly ignored them, not caring in this moment of utter bliss.

I leaned down and softly pressed my frozen lips against hers.

* * *

**Ohhh, wil they get back together??? I'm actually not certain. I originally planned to kill either Bella or Alyse, but I was so happy when I wrote this that I didn't. So it's a good thing you told me to wait until after finals, because if I hadn't I would have been depressed and either Alyse or Bella would no longer be with us... But, will I go with the fairy-tale happy-go-lucky ending, or the more modern, tragic one??? I'm not sure, but you'll find out soon. (Please review, because reviews make me happy, and happy me might happy ending...)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	17. Chapter 15

**Drum roll please... This is the very last chapter. (Sniffle, Sniffle) I really hope you enjoy it, and make sure to read my author's note at the end because it is very important.**

* * *

Alyse's POV:

I watched Bella awaken, and I felt happier than I have in a long time. I never would have forgiven myself had she died because of me.  
And then I watched my father, the man who had so cruelly broken her heart, lean down and kiss her.  
I was surprised, very, very surprised. _I had never thought he would do that…_

And even as I was thinking that, I was wondering what Bella's reaction would be. She had very painful memories, still, of Edward. And even through that, I still had ideals of being a big happy family. I wished then with all of my heart that Bella would forgive him.

The rest of the Cullen's were just as surprised as I. And the rest of them were just as impatient as I, waiting to see Bella's reaction.  
Edward slowly leaned back from Bella, intensely scrutinizing her face. She was shocked. I waited for a second, looking for anger, or sorrow to enter her expression. They didn't. I had a split second to be hopeful before Bella started speaking.

"Edward, I-" she paused uncertainly, and Edward cut her off.

"I'm not asking you to forget what I did to you Bella, because it was cruel and inexcusable. I'm asking you, maybe not now, but sometime, to forgive me." Edward looked at her, his golden eyes loving and pleading.

"Don't you dare try to dazzle me, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." Bella said tartly, but not angrily.

Edward's face broke into a huge smile, and he seized Bella in his arms, hugging her close.

The beautiful serenity of the moment was broken by a sudden high-pitched squeal emitted by Alice. I turned just in time to see her flying towards me, before she started hugging me as well. Before I had a chance to respond, she had pulled away and was practically dancing around the room in delight.

Everyone's faces broke into huge grins, and Emmett swept me up into a hug, one that was not quite as dainty as Alice's.

"Emmett, can't breathe…" I choked. He immediately pulled away, frowning at me.

"You don't need to breathe," He pointed out peevishly.

I smiled, slowly backing away. "I know, but I knew that would get you to let me go."

I turned to see Edward and Bella leaving the room, holding hands. I vaguely heard the murmur of their voices, but I didn't try to pay attention. I didn't want to get stuck in the middle of some discussion between my _parents_.

Esme and Carlisle were absolutely beaming, and even Rosalie looked happy. I could hardly believe this was happening, that my fairytale was actually becoming a reality.

I plopped myself down onto a soft couch, closing my eyes and smiling happily. I didn't bother to open my eyes as I felt another person sit down near me.

I could tell by her flute-like voice that it was Alice. "Alyse, you know what this means, don't you?" I opened my eyes to stare at her suspiciously, waiting for her to answer. "_Shopping_!" She practically shrieked.

"Why, Alice? This is one of the best days of my life, and you have to ruin it grim predictions of _shopping_." I heard chuckles behind me, and I turned to glare at Emmett's and Jasper's disgustingly amused faces.

"I hate you all," I moaned halfheartedly, closing my eyes and covering my head with a pillow.

I heard voices around me and ignored them completely. I was so happy I didn't even want to try and talk. It was a strange almost euphoric feeling. I was so blissful that shopping with Alice didn't sound that bad.

I opened my eyes as I heard Edward and Bella reenter, there arms around each other's waists. They glanced at me, and I smiled happily for their benefit.

I could forgive Edward just for how happy Bella looked right now. I don't think I've ever seen her more joyful, more content.  
_It's such a weird thought. After all of this time, all that has happened; they still care about each other enough to forgive and keep on caring. But I suppose that is how love works. _

"I've decided that I'm staying," Bella told everyone, her voice bubbling with excitement and joy.

Edward also appeared as if all his dreams had come true. He leaned down and smiled gently, talking in a soft voice dripping with love. "And I'll be with you, Bella. Forever."

I would have been crying, I know, had I been human. Instead, I hugged the pillow I was holding happily.

Forever was a long time. I only hoped nothing bad happened to Bella and Edward, to my parents; from now until the end of eternity.

* * *

**Okay everyone, I hoped you enjoyed my story. But that's not my important news. I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this story, I already have ideas involving Alyse and the Volturi... But I have also started another story called Scared. So, if you care, this is what to do. Read Scared (**it's in my author's profile page under stories authored)** and then submitt a review about whether you would rather I write a sequel to A Family Matter or continue on with Scared. I will then update this story, posting which option I am doing. Also: please submitt your reviews To This Story, so I can see them all in one place. Thank you so much, I hoped you liked my story, and remember, _REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Until Then, **

**_Seul Lune_**


	18. My Decision

_**Author's Note:**_

_**My Decision. **_

Thank you to all who reviewed and told me what they thought.

No thank you to the people who were cheaters and just told me I should do both stories.

Thank you for waiting, patiently or impatiently for me to tell you what I have decided. (Ha, as if you had a choice!)

Enough, rambling though, here's my decision:

After carefully tallying the votes.

After having deep, soul-to-soul conversations with myself.

After realizing, that after a while, my beloved A Family Matter, will be forever lost within the dusts of time, far back where nobody bothers to look...

I have decided…….

Drum roll please_**………………………….**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

To…

**Make a sequel.**

**And continue on with ****Scared.**

You'd better love me; I'm a multi-tasker.

_Why did I even bother to ask you if I was planning on doing both? _you ask.

Well, I was originally planning to choose one or the other, but so many of you said I should just do both that I decided to actually listen to you.

YAY!!!

The sequel to A Family Matter will be called Until the End of Eternity, and I should be creating it very soon.

So look out for updates on both it and Scared.

I hope you enjoyed my story.

I am you humble servant, here only for the purpose of entertaining you.

(Yeah, right.)

Until then,

_**Seul Lune**_


End file.
